Greater Power
by Naquiel
Summary: A Dragonball (Z) / Ranma 1/2 crossover. It has some good concepts. I'm sorry about the original quality of this, but I have re-written it to my satisfaction. Please, enjoy it as it is, and await the coming of new chapter and revisions.
1. Greater Power Prologue

Greater Power Prologue  
Dragonball crossover with Ranma 1/2  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma and Dragonball (or Z or GT) don't belong to me so please don't sue.  
Note - For further explanation of the theory in this Fanfiction, please refer to my Author's Notes.  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Chapter 0  
  
Ranma sighed as he looked from the rooftop to the scene. Currently a mob of righteously furious women; were out for the perverted, shrunken dwarf's blood, again. Happosai was being particularly frisky lately, annoying women in greater numbers, who became even more angry and much more often!  
To think that the three-foot tall, three hundred year old pervert was his school's Grandmaster, sickened him to the depths of his stomach. Such a title upon such an unscrupulous perv, it was sacrilege to the name of Anything Goes!  
Ranma casually sent a powerful Moku Tashiba at the place where the shrunken 'man' would be.  
  
Below, Happosai was having the time of his life. He had stolen, err, liberated, roughly forty pairs of unmentionables. He was being chased by the hoard of angry women, laughing joyfully as he ran for his life.  
Quite suddenly he sensed a powerful Chi blast coming toward where he would last. He recognised the Chi as that of Ranma's.  
Ha, the foolish child; thought the grandmaster of the school of Anything Goes martial arts. That, I can easily dodge, he pondered, condescendingly.  
  
Ranma smirked. As he thought, Happosai had dodged, but couldn't dodge enough to save his sack of women's garments.  
  
Happosai was struck dumb as his sack was burnt through by the Chi blast. The silky darlings inside ignited by the high temperature of the Chi attack. He could only stare in horror, as his worst nightmare, came to life. It was then that the hoard of angry women descended upon him.  
As he was getting battered within an inch of his life his only thought was, Ranma Saotome, shall pay dearly for this!  
  
Said martial artist was currently roofhopping away from the scene, completely unaware of what he had put into motion! But very aware of the three dangers that lay in the Tendo Dojo, Akane's anger, Akane's mallet; and Akanes' cooking!  
  
The next day, Ranma was walking along the fence as usual, with a steaming Akane on the pavement below. She gave him occasional glares that would have vaporised a lesser man, or one that was actually bothered about what she thought of him.  
Suddenly, the pressure within Akane was vented through giving the fence, under Ranma, a sharp kick. Ranma was too unprepared and lost in his thoughts to notice until he was already under water, in the canal that was on the other side of the fence. He rose from the water, pissed, wet and as a red-haired buxom, if short, girl.  
He, um, she glared at the figure of Akane, walking cheerfully along the path, on the other-side of the pavement.   
He, would get his revenge, oh, yes, he will get his revenge! "Hee, hee, hee, ho, ho, ho, ha, ha, ha." She started off chuckling then into full-blown laughter.  
The local pedestrians would attest; that the sight of a short, well-endowed red-haired girl, laughing insanely, Kodachi Kuno cum Iori Yagami style, floating in a canal, was seriously freaky, even for the Tokyo district of Nerima.  
When she finally managed to arrive at school, Kuno tried to spout some poetry and was stopped very suddenly before he could utter the first syllable, by Ranma's fist impacting into his head.  
  
In class, Ms. Hinako was in her child form, sucking a lollypop and marking test papers. The students filed in to the room, she gave each of them, small glances before returning to the test papers.  
As soon, as the female Ranma, walked in, Hinako gave her a scrutinising look, wondering why Ranma would come willingly to class as a female, it didn't happen all that often, unless. Ah, she remembered, the school's hot water was turned off because of damage to some pipe-thingamajig, probably from one of Ranma's fights. She didn't really care!  
Ranma took her seat, and received a glare from Akane, for no apparent reason but existing. As usual, Ranma was too, well, Ranma-like, to notice or care.  
Soon, as Hinako began to talk about English grammar, Ranma's eyelids began to become heavy. Then she remembered what would happen if she fell asleep. Hinako could and would drain her of her battle aura, her accessible Chi. By keeping that thought in her mind, the memory of the unpleasant sensation, she gave herself plenty motivation not to sleep.  
Throughout class, Ranma was staring at Hinako, taking notes and essentially studying.  
Ranma was taking down notes, about the various different past tenses, (had, was, etc,) when she noticed, that almost every desk in the class was slowly shuffling away from her, and the pupils at them, looking at her with fear.  
Ranma looked at Hinako, to continue her studying and ignore the odd, odd, people in the classroom, unfortunately, Hinako was one of them. She was pressed against the blackboard, ashen-faced, pointing a shaking finger at Ranma.  
"You, your," Hinako gulped audibly. "Studying!" she cried in abject terror.  
"Yeah, and?" asked Ranma, like she was speaking to a small child, which she was, as Hinako hadn't drained any battle auras to regain her adult form, yet.  
Many of the surrounding students, about six feet away from him, took out various items, from bags, pockets, and desks. The items varied from rabbit feet, Shinto good-luck wards, wards against evil, lucky coins, holy water, garlic, crosses, a picture of the Pope, a picture of the Vatican, a picture of a semi-nude woman, obviously in the hands of either, or both, Hiroshi and Daisuke.  
Ranma frowned as he saw the various students take out these items and hold them in front of him, like he was a demon, or pitifully holding them, a few were praying. She frowned, causing a wave of fear through the assembled students, pressing themselves against the walls, she didn't know their were so many Christians in her class, oh, well, learn something new every day!  
Ranma sighed and thought; I need to go to a saner school!  
  
At lunch things were calm, until his other two fiancées popped out of the metaphorical woodwork.  
"Ranma, Honey," and, "Niaho, Airen," echoed through the air in symphony. Ranma groaned, his day was getting ever so gradually worse. He should have expected this, just as he expected Akane's overreaction. He wasn't disappointed, and soon found himself, chewing the cud, under a huge mallet!  
"Today, Ranma Saotome, I shall make you pay!" screamed a voice akin a petulant child. The voice was recognised as the old pervert, known as Happosai. Despite looking around, none could see where the immensely perverted and aged creature was.  
Ranma got up from his indentation on the ground and stood, scanning the grounds with his eyes and Chi senses, finding the pervert leaping from a tree onto the ground a good twenty feet from Ranma. Ranma noticed that Happosai had two very good opportunities and six lesser opportunities to cop a feel of any number of the schoolgirls. For Happosai to do that was akin to a Lion getting a consensual sexchange or Akane becoming a nice person or Kasumi swearing. He was either very ill or very serious or it was the end of the world.  
Happosai revealed a scroll in his hands, hidden previously in his 'unmentionables' bag. It was yellowed with age and was sealed with red wax, onto the paper was stuck a number of Shinto wards. Ranma, with the knowledge he had gleamed about demons and bindings over his lifetime, could tell that it would be quite bad for Happosai to break that seal, as it would release a strong demon onto their plane.   
Ranma wished with all his might, that Happosai would not be so stupid as to open that scroll. The great and knowledgeable Powers That Be gave him an astral middle finger, and Happosai broke the seal deftly with his thumb.  
As the old perv stood in the centre of the sports field, a red corona surrounded him and in a flash of blood-tainted light a real, live, Minotaur appeared in front of Happosai.   
"Go demon, make Ranma pay!" screamed the old and very sick man.  
The demon charged him, in an attempt to gore him. Ranma leapt over the hairy, half-man, half-bull demon, and gave a sharp punch to its' back, between the shoulder blades.  
This unbalanced the creature and caused it to ram itself into the ground with its' own momentum. Ranma fell upon it and delivered a vicious beating to its' back, and once again leapt away to safety. The minotaur struggled to get up, and turned around, to receive two rabbit punches, three rights to the abdomen and a leg-sweep.  
  
Throughout his demon's vicious beating, Happosai was split between pride for his heir, and anger at the demons' losing. Eventually the anger won out and the old master ran to and attacked Ranma, just before he landed the finishing blow.  
Their fight then moved further from the crowd, using their normal attacks, Ranma Chi attack, Moku Takibisha  
  
Of course, this resulted in Ranma, fighting it. It was very one-sided; the demon never had a chance. It was then that Ranma realised that Happosai underestimated his skill, and, if so, he had a certain advantage. So deep in thought was he, he didn't realise the beaten-up demon crawling away, until it caused some girls in the crowd to scream.  
  
Ranma tried to chase after it but it was very quite and remarkably sneaky, he lost its trail after ten steps out side the school grounds. After this search, he returned to the playing field, where Happosai remained.  
  
"Ranma," asked Uyko, carefully. Trying to casually into his shadow-shrouded eyes, and hence try to discover his reaction and wither the Minotaur demon was dead or not. He didn't even look at her, he walked in a straight line to the laughing shrunken thing. If his eyes couldn't give her a clue, the red aura that drew around him as he came within ten feet of the pervert, was a definitely a sign that he was pissed.  
  
"Happosai, you are unfit for the title of Grandmaster of the Anything Goes school of martial arts. I challenge you for the title, here in five days!" demanded Ranma, upon stopping, five feet away from the 'Master,' his normally blue aura, red with rage. "You have perverted the name of Anything Goes before even it's conception, and you have unleashed a demon upon the unsuspecting innocents of Tokyo. You have no honour and no decency. In five days either you will defeat me, or you will never trail the name of anything Goes in the mud again!"  
A very surprised Happosai made an affirmation, and Ranma turned round and disappeared, walking sharply to his destination.  
  
Ranma walked determined into his room. For the next five days, he pledged, he would hunt down that demon and train for his conflict with Happosai. He began to pack his things, necessities, and only necessities, well, perhaps some of Kasumi's cake, and maybe some of her cookies, and maybe...  
  
For an entire day he had tracked that darned demon, trekking through mud and through small forests. He was tired and cranky, he hadn't even had a chance to try some of Kasumi's cooking, and now it led him to 'this!' Thought Ranma irritated, as he looked at the cave entrance. It wasn't very inviting, perhaps it was the time of day, the way the light hit it, or perhaps it was because of the giant maw of a carved demon-dragon. Nonetheless, Ranma persevered and followed the slight tracks and faint residual demonic energy  
It soon became obvious and he explored the caves that first cave was connected to another dozen caves and another after that, it was quite the maze. Which made sense, after all minotaurs have a deep seated mythical connection with mazes and labyrinths.  
Unfortunately, the monster must have been mapping out the caves itself, its' residue was everywhere, and tracks overlapped tracks, therefore it could no longer be traced the usual way. Ranma shrugged and followed his gut instinct.  
  
He spent the next hour searching for the demon and another hour making sure his markers were accurate enough to lead him out. He continued on after that, until he discovered that the demon or something else had destroyed or dislodged his markers.  
Ranma was very quickly becoming pissed. If I get lost, he thought, Im gonna hunt down that minotaur to the ends of the world! Then he thought of how Royoga-ish he sounded, and laughed at his wierdness.  
He turned round, and came, eye to blood-shot eye with a large, hairy, smelly, and evil-looking demon. Ranma, threw one arm out towards the demon, and bent backwards.   
He held on the one of the demon's horns, as it tried to puch him. This caused it to overbalance, and it came falling down to Ranma.   
Ranma quickly did a backflip, both hitting the beast in the snout and getting out of the way of it's falling, bulk.  
He made turn after turn, quite randomly, hoping to find an exit, instead he found a pissed off minotaur-demon.  
Ranma walked up soundlessly to the winded demon. He used one of his father's secret schools, the Yamasenken, with the help of a vacum blade, to decapitate the demon.  
Its' body turned slowly, hard and pale, til it was completely stone. Then it crumbled into gravel.  
He felt only a slight amount of remourse as he saw this, but he knew that if he let it live people would have been hurt. He learnt, and accepted, this after the Phionex Mountain incident. Having to kill Saffron was painful, but a necessary evil, to save the one he thought he loved.   
Ah, the second lesson courtesy of Saffron. He thought, not sure what his feelings were towards the Phionex God, gratitude or hatred, pity or contempt! Whatever Saffron had done, he had enlightened Ranma's view on life.  
He didn't love Akane. Sure, he said he did, but he didn't feel it. As soon as he said it he felt as if it was false and hollow: a lie. He had come to accept that, just like with the first 'lesson.'  
Ranma walked away from the pile of dust, feeling hollow. All he wanted was to get out of this maze and enjoy a good soak at a local hot spring!  
  
Ranma wandered around the maze, aimlessly, yet passivly active. He didn't want any more surprises like that demon being right behind him, to occur.  
He came across an intressing little puzzle. He found a half-buried marble doorway, the unusual thing about it was the fact the demon hadn't went any more than five feet from it, the residue told him that much.   
Curiosity, or a deathwish, drove him to go through the passage, by going over the mound of rocks and dirt and seeing what was inside. He was happy to find that he didn't die a gruesome death.  
After he crawled warily through the opening, Ranma was in awe of what he saw.   
Giant varnished oak bookcases covering all of the fifteen-foot walls, books and scrolls inhabiting them, disorderly. On the ceiling was covered in a mural of an ibisheaded man, another man with winded saddles, and a last figure of an amazingly beautiful eastern dragon, all of them slighly dulled by the layers of cobwebs and dust, both on the giant mural and everywhere else in sight..   
It was obvious what it purpose was. A giant library!   
Ranma, turned around and saw that around and above of the mostly blocked off doorway was devoid of any bookcases, instead, murals and scrolled writing decorated the walls.  
In this extraordinary place, extraordinary things can happen, like Ranma enjoying reading! He learnt all that the murals could tell him. The story of the Sanctuary, a place of learning created by the mages of their enclove. The enclove being a group of Greek, Roman and Asian worshippers of their relative gods of Wisdom: Thoth, Hermes and the, ancient, forgotten Rana Hyru.  
They created the library, teleporting to it when they needed to, depositing their scroll, and books of learning.  
They created a place of arcane, devine, mystical, and martial knowledge that was and is unsurpassed, anywhere in the world.  
The murals didn't say how they all died, how the library became abandoned, why they hadn't tried to save the knowledge from degradation.  
Ranma menatally shrugged, and decided to tuck into those books and scrolls. Contrary to common belief, Ranma did like libraries; he just couldn't stay awake to read through a book, unless it was martial arts related. And from the looks of the rusted weapons adorning half of a wall and what the murals said, Ranma would love to sink his teeth into those books! 


	2. Greater Power Chapter 1

Greater Power Chapter 1  
Dragonball crossover with Ranma 1/2  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma and Dragonball (or Z or GT) don't belong to me so please don't sue.  
Note - For further explanation of the theory in this Fanfiction, please refer to my Author's Notes. And, the Dragonball elements will come eventually, please be patient.  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Chapter 1  
  
Ranma couldn't sleep the day before, either. For Two, now Three days he had, had a bad case of insomnia, partly due to excitement. In two days, he was going to have a fight with Happosai, to decide grand-mastership. If he won, he would be grandmaster and Happosai would have to relinquish his title!  
Other than that excitement, there was an intriguing scroll he had discovered. In the ancient library, Ranma found many scrolls and books with many martial arts style, as per Ranma's nature, he quickly read through as many as he could. He never finished as he came across one scroll in particular.   
He read and reread the piece of paper.   
He had stuffed many of the books and scrolls into his backpack, that he brought, in case, it took more than a day to deal with the demon, he walked out there and memorised his way out, and the way back in, and destroyed the entrance into the library. After all he wouldn't want his rivals getting a hold of any of those books!  
Still, he mentally chuckled at the thought of what was written on that scroll.   
It was a theory written three hundred years before, a theory involving an evolved state, of Chi. The theory also mentioned the various kinds of usable Chi:   
The first listed was emotional Chi. Chi charged with a specific emotion. Then, raw Chi: Chi driven with pure will, the most powerful, hardest to learn and user-friendly of the usable forms of Chi. And, finally, environmental Chi, certain forms of naturally occurring chi, from plants, water, the sun, collected and harnessed by the user's Chi while it is resonating as the desired source is.  
Then it went to the unusable Chi's:  
Soul Chi, the 'skeleton' of a spiritual aura: responsible for retaining the natural form of the owner's body and aura. Then, Essence Chi, the 'muscles' and 'heart' of an aura: responsible for 'pumping' Chi along it's natural paths within the body and essential for manipulating Chi, voluntarily or involuntarily. Pathway Chi, the 'veins', lines made of chi that carry the usable, flowing Chi throughout the aura and the nine Nodes of the aura, the 'centres,' which are responsible for generating Chi.  
Then it went into a sub-theory that the aura had many smaller nodes all around the aura, merely that the nine were the largest ones, or clusters of many small nodes, and therefore more noticeable. The theory itself was that there was a way that, using the multiple nodes' theory, one could generate an 'evolved' form of Chi. The benefits of this theorised, evolved form of Chi were numerous: greater healing factor, near immortality, immunity to magical powers and the ability to utilise the 'unusable' forms of Chi, to bend them to ones will through the greater energy. Finally, it also gave the ability to warp reality, to make strong desires, reality.  
The sheer excitement of the idea was nearly overwhelming, but an actual method to put it into practice! The scroll told of a technique that would, when present in a naturally-occurring mystical warp, would collect and harness great quantities of elemental and celestial energy. The side effect being, other than the access to the advanced Chi power, the warping would implode at the peak, making it impossible to reproduce and disrupting all other magical warps and their creation.  
Another difficulty is the sheer amount of Chi required: to be harnessed, before the evolution can occur. But Ranma is never one to give up, he had already thought up a technique to give him enough energy to do the 'ritual.' The monk responsible for the scroll and the theory had been long dead, and had, himself, known of no such mystical warping.  
But despite this Ranma had studied carefully the signs of a mystical warp, like the one required, and over, the last two days, managed to get a good idea where it's heart was.   
Juuban!  
  
The black-haired boy leaped from rooftop to rooftop, heading for Juuban, holding his sore shoulders and sides. He had just came from a respectable tattoo artist.   
He had given the specs from the scroll to the young, bald and well-tattooed man. It took three hours, but he got the tattoos done, and Ranma gave the man some of his secreted cash, a good ten thousand, yen.  
The black markings still stung, and would have felt even worse, had he not used his Chi, to heal the 'wounds' after removing the bandages. They would have interfered with the infusion.  
If they were visible, you would have seen that; the tattoos were beautiful, stark against his olive skin, and complex. One was at the base of his neck, a basic ward against evil. That one overlapped with a ward against possession by the spirits that would doubtless be drawn to him and the infusion.  
On the back of his forearms were two identical symbols, a circle, framed by an aura of shining 'light,' rays formed by the ink.  
On his shoulders, the round forms of those muscles were accentuated by the tattoos capping them with an intricate tattoo mesh, almost Celtic, with a double helix in their hearts. And on his outer thighs were similar meshes, but shaped as an oval, from his upper thighs to his kneecaps.   
On his back, at the shoulder blades was an image of a raven with its' wings outstretched, the 'feathers' given exquisite detail and the eyes blue with amber coloured 'light' radiating in it  
On his chest, two auras surrounded his nipples, on made of black fire and another of ink-coloured lightening.   
On his sides, starting next to the nipples and going down, were, on either side, a bold, horizontal, and straight line, coming from that short line come three other lines, that flowed downwards. The one closest to the chest, terminated suddenly after bending to touch his third last rib, the one after that, terminated at the last rib and the last on continued downwards to bend around his back, to merge with it's mirror image at the small of his back. And around his belly button was a circlet made of double helix and triangle shaped links.  
Truth be told, Ranma was a little frightened by the prospect of the Eva infusion, despite the advanced steps he had taken. However, he pondered that, he had relied on his skill and Chi abilities against the old freak before, but if he could do the infusion that day or the day after, before the fight, he would be invincible, after all he was prepared. He would be the sole possessor of the Holy Grail of martial arts!  
But what to do with it, when and if I get it? He asked himself, stopping on one rooftop and sitting down comfortably on the slightly sloping sheet of tiles. He took out a piece of paper and pencil and began to write down his ideas.  
What to do with Eva? Cure everyone with curses by a temporary infusion of Eva; Stop the petty and foolish feuds between himself and the other boys; Sort out his love life; etc.  
He wrote down all of his ideas and idle thoughts about the after-effect and responsibility of the Eva. He ended suddenly and looked towards the noon sky. He sighed, tired and determined.  
He scrunched up the paper and put it into his pocket.  
  
Soon the pedestrians of Juuban would be gifted with the sight of a red and black blur running at inhuman speed towards the park.  
  
Ranma stopped once he was in the centre of the park. It was strongest here, he decided. Here must be the nexus of the magical warping. He calmly took off his shirt and began to do a simple Kata, feeling the tattoos hum and resonate with the elemental energies, and not the magical energies, after all Eva was the counteracting agent to magic, one could not bring about the other.  
He felt too light, as he continued his kata, gaining a growing audience of awed spectators, including eight girls in very short fukus.  
  
Usagi gazed, unashamedly at the dancing Adonis. His tattoos punctuated his body, muscle tone and bodybuild. His olive skin: was highlighted by the light reflecting off his sweat. His long ebony-black hair and pigtail waved as he moved, its' unruly form changing due to it's owner's will and the gentle wind. He slipped from one form to another seamlessly.  
All of the other Sailor Scouts seemed to be equally awed, impressed, and in most cases, felt a degree of longing, or lust.  
"Sailor Moon," croaked Ami, Sailor Mercury, tearing her eyes off the boy. "He is the source of the extensive spiritual emanations, the tattoos seem to be wards of spiritual protection and containment."  
"So, what?" asked Sailor Neptune, as a lesbian and a person not really all that interested in fighting, was least awed by the feats of agility the boy was showing to his unknown crowd.  
Sailor Mars jumped to conclusions, "He must be some sort of youma!"  
Sailor Mercury shook her head. "He's completely human, just he has an unusually intense and strong spiritual aura!"  
The Sailors resigned themselves to simple observation, and obersiving with much interest and drooling.  
  
Ranma began to change the charge of his tattoos. He drew energy into them and prepared. A back-step, a side-ways leap, forward roll, backward roll, chin kick.  
Now, he screamed silently.  
  
The audience was confused when the young man just stopped and stood silently, and whispered. "Ba-su Akatsukinosora!"  
Then, quite suddenly, a blue glow surrounded him and flowed in to the ground at his feet. Unknown to them, the birth of the dawning sky technique, one of the many techniques he had learnt from the ancient library, caused his aura to link for a time with nature itself.  
Most of the crowd ran away screaming, but some remained, either too frightened or not at all. The sailors were amongst them, except they had to hold down the blubbering Sailor Moon.  
The observers continued to note the change around them, a unearthly wind, picking up Autumn leaves; a white mist that grew on the ground; a bright green ethereal light flowing around the trees like an aura.  
Then, quite unexpectedly, the energy was released, shooting towards the boy like lightning to a conductor. He stood still as the energy hit his blue aura and merged with it.  
  
Ranma scrunched up his eyes with pain at all the elemental energy. True, only the trees around him channelled the energy, but took nothing away from the power he had gained. Now it was time to initialise the conversion process and infuse his body with Eva.  
He lay down on the ground and concentrated on the patterns' necessary for the conversion.  
He should be okay despite this momentary weakness. Noone around would take advantage of his like this. They weren't the kind, if his aura reading was any assumption.  
Just before he lapsed into his self induced sleep, he sensed an aura he hadn't felt all day.  
"Happosai," Ranma murmured before his sleep took him.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," cackled the old man evily as he ran to Ranma's unprepared body, and upon reaching the boy, talked to his sleeping form. "You are truly my best student Ranma. To gain the legendary Eva is to elevate into a godly level of martial arts. But, I'm afraid you didn't give me enough respect for that I will make you go away."   
He took out a shard of a mirror and lay it on Ranma's chest, took out a lemon and bit it to make himself cry. During this, he used his other hand to take a short mushroom from his pocket and stuff it into the sleeping boy's mouth. Once his falling tear landed on the mirror, he said. "Take this ungrateful student somewhere where he will respect his sensei!"  
  
"Demon?" asked Usagi of Ami.  
"I should think so!" replied Ami, already drawing upon her planet's power to whip the demon's buttocks.  
  
In a flash of light Ranma was gone, leaving a cackling Happosai behind. It was then that Happosai felt the touch of great power right behind him. He turned to see a number of pissed-off Sailor Scouts. "Oh, shit!"  
What proceded was to voilent and painful to entirely comprehend. Lets us just leave it with the fact that Happosai will not be bothering anyone but a self-sacraficing hospital nurse for quite some time! 


	3. Greater Power Chapter 2

Greater Power Chapter 2  
Dragonball crossover with Ranma 1/2  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma and Dragonball (or Z or GT) don't belong to me so please don't sue.  
Note - For further explanation of the theory in this Fanfiction, please refer to my Author's Notes. And, the Dragonball elements are now here.  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Chapter 2  
  
Goku had never felt contempt for the human race, but right now, as he saw Hercule vainly hit at the unmoving Cell, he was dangerously close to it.  
Vegeta was always contemptuous, so he felt no need to hide the omnipresent smirk on his face.  
The rest of the Z fighters, just stared at the inanely stupid, or really, really, ignorant human.  
The other spectators however were too delusional to see the truth, and instead choose to see things in a different light.  
"This is amazing," said the reporter, aside his cameraman and two of Hercules students, along with their manager. "Viewers. Cell is paralysed with the speed and strength of Hercules blows!"  
  
From Cell's point of view, he had just been challenged by a large man with little or no fighting skill. He was insulted. He didn't like being underestimated, and the fact that it wasn't underestimation, but an actual belief that this, only slightly stronger than average, human, could defeat him! It made him feel a level of contempt far greater than any other emotion he had experienced in his monstrous life.  
Cell had enough with this small man!  
  
"Hercule is no doubt going to save the Earth, ladies and gen... tle ... men." The reporter slowed as he witnessed Cell casually swipe Hercule away like a fly. He also saw Hercule slam into a cliff and slide down it, landing painfully with a soft squish.  
  
Ranma felt very disorientated as he fell. He had reappeared high up and regained consciousness at the same time. He wasn't sure which way was up, until his martial arts kicked in.  
He poised himself, spread-eagled and glided along, giving himself some time to think before hitting the ground.  
Yet, still he felt very disorientated, then he noticed his smaller stature and remembered the last thing he sensed before lapsing into unconsciousness.  
"Damn you Happosai!" he screamed into the wailing wind.  
He restrained himself, became calm and assessed the situation, then a seagull landed on his head.  
  
Cell smirked as he directed his attention towards the Z fighters. "I tire of all this cannon fodder. Time for the real fight."   
  
Ranma flailed as the seagull flapped at his face. One of the bird's talons was biting painfully into one of his still tender tattoos. He fell uncontrolled trough the sky.   
The terrified bird, still clinging to him.  
  
"Who will challenge me first?" asked Cell.  
  
Ranma finally managed to pry the bird off him, to fly away dazed, when...  
  
Goku stepped forward. "I'll fight..." He was interrupted by a comical sight.  
A small boy, no more the five, fell from the sky to land upside-down on Cell's head. The kid in question jumped up with his neck and somersaulted in mid-air to land, once again on Cell's head, with his feet this time.  
"Owe," stated the kid as he rubbed his sore head. He hopped of Cell's head and walked shakily this way and that, regaining his balance.  
He looked at Cell and bowed apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that!" He took a little cute pose with his right hand scratching the base of a long pigtail, the other hand hooked at his waist.  
  
Cell, for his part, was dazed by the occurrence. The actual blow had not hurt, but having a small boy pop out of no where and land on your head, would daze the devil. To see said boy apologise and bow to him was also a little confusing.   
After all, Cell thought that he had a more than adequate reputation to be known by all the measly inhabitant of Earth, as someone to be frightened of and someone to run away from!   
He made the equation that the boy must know of this, and yet not fear him; therefore the boy must be a powerful fighter!  
Logical, yes, but was an incorrect theory in this case!  
  
"The name's Ranma, Saotome Ranma, heir of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Nice ta' meet ya'." The boy, Ranma, stared at the man, eer, thing, whose head he landed on. He was tall with mottled green and black armour, with some black pieces at the waist and joints. The man's white face held purple eyes and he had a sort of crown on his head, with two large jutting parts on either side of his head, it was like a elongated helmet split, halfway down the middle.  
The man smirked. "I am Cell, the destroyer of your pitiful race!"  
  
Goku noticed the boy go into a defensive stance and evaluated him further.  
He had black hair, done into a long pigtail. He had a compact build, if any thing too much of a build for a boy of his age! He was in a stance that Goku, or indeed Cell, did not find familiar. He had long, really baggy kung-fu trousers.  
The 'kid', Ranma looked like an experienced fighter, with scars and marks all over his bare chest. It was obvious that those marks were made in the pursuit of the art. The tattoos, Goku, and Cell both disregarded them as a youngsters fashion statement.  
  
Ranma sized up the situation. He was on a large tournament stadium, without any stands. The only other people here, apart from himself and the green and black, 'Cell,' were a crowd of seriously powerful people, and another crowd of more regular people, gathered around a moaning man complaining about a stomachache.  
Anyone, who could read auras, could see the man was just very afraid.  
Ranma looked at the so-called 'destroyer' and felt confident that he could defeat him. Then two things became apparent; one was the lack of any Eva in his body, only Chi and Elemental energy. The second, was the fact that after reading 'Cell's'aura, he became sure that he didn't have a chance.  
Ranma bowed his head and smiled.  
  
Cell was startled to see the small boy in front of his raise his head and state clearly. "Cell, I challenge you!"  
Ranma took on an offensive stance, while Cell just stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.  
  
Krillin was the first to speak up. The human martial artist shouted "Don't, Cell'll kill ya'!"  
The others remained impassive, not dishonouring the boy by interfering in a direct challenge, even if it cost him his life!  
Goku gritted his teeth; this was just one more reason to kick Cell's ass when it came to him and Cell!  
  
Cell frowned at the brave child as Ranma walked to the other side of the tournament ring. "You have just signed your death warrant, boy!" he jested, wanting Ranma to back down. After all where was the excitement in fighting a defenceless boy?  
Ranma turned around and looked with his cool blue eyes at Cell. "It doesn't matter." He said, eliciting shocked gasps from some of the audience and a raised eyebrow from Cell.   
"I'm a martial artist, I don't back down from a fight because I can't win. I fight because it's the right thing to do. Perhaps some good will come from my death, perhaps not. But know this, Saotome Ranma does not go silently into death. I will fight to my last breath. There would be no dishonour if you did kill me, for either of us. Let this be a bright display of our souls, Cell, and let the loser lose no honour."  
Ranma faced Cell and went into a defensive stance.  
  
Cell was shocked by the speech from the young man. Ranma spoke of honour as if it was all that mattered. The normally impassive biological android stared at the cool blue eyes of his opponent, his grim expression, and both things screaming of age, quite a bit, greater than apparent. And his stance spoke of skill born from rigorous training and powerful opponents.  
He smiled. "Well then, let us start. I'll tell you what. Throw a Chi blast at me, I won't move. See if you can defeat me in one move!"  
  
Ranma blinked at Cell's offer, then smiled. "Na, thanks, but I will attack first."  
Ranma extended his palm towards Cell, his fingers spread. "Let me show you Akujin Akuba."  
The Chi in Ranma's hand became visible as the Evil God's Curse quickly charged up. Then Ranma jumped forward and drew back his hand.   
At the climax of his jump his threw his hand forward.  
  
Cell could only gasp in horror as his Chi aura was drained, directed towards the boy's floating form. So much power drained! He thought in horror, gazing at the funnelling cone of his Chi being sucked into a point just in front of the centre of his palm.   
This ability is just like the energy absorption ability of two of the predeceasing androids, the energy Kyushu, but much more powerful.  
  
Ranma was smirking when he landed, glowing with Cell's own energies. "That was a revision of my English Teacher's Chi draining attack. I hope you enjoyed it?" He said to Cell's fallen, huddled form.  
"Oh, and you can stop pretending Cell. I know you have much more energy than I can drain off of you."  
  
Damn, thought Cell, as he straightened, brushing his shoulders of dust. The brat is harder to trick than I thought.  
He had hoped to get Ranma closer so he could go for a quick knockout. He found it humiliating to face a child in combat.  
He ran towards the child and they began exchanging blows.  
  
Ranma felt as he used his arms to their limits. Cell was using speeds just short of Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken, with much less effort than what Ranma was.  
Ranma knew he couldn't keep it up forever, but the smug android was more than capable of exchanging blows for months at a time, that much Ranma could tell.  
Ranma was forced to push himself to and beyond normal Katchu Tenshin Amaguriken levels. With each blow that Cell landed, he could feel the tissue and muscle complain because of the pressure. However, Cell relied more on power than actual skill, so Ranma found it relatively easy to weave and bend in such a way that most of his attacks missed, and allowed for Ranma to do some minor damage.   
This dodging couldn't last forever, Ranma realised, and quickly leaped backwards.  
  
Cell glared at the small, lithe form of the boy as he mirrored the child's leap. There was now quite some distance between them.  
He eyed Ranma's state. The small boy was panting slightly; he was still containing a Kamehameha worth of Cell's Chi. Otherwise, the child hadn't differed since the start of their match.  
  
Ranma glared at the green and black form of Cell. He allowed the analytical parts of his mind operate and analyse the monstrosity in front of him.  
Cell, had wings, therefore flight capabilities, and a very large aura, which could only mean that he was a powerful martial artist, possible more powerful than Saffron. No, thought Ranma, defiantly more powerful than Saffron, much more.  
But, he thought angrily, how to defeat him.  
Then it came to him.  
"Cell. I would like to take you up on your proposition!"  
  
Cell frowned at the child.   
What game was this pre-adolescent playing?  
"Far too late my little enemy!" shouted Cell, then he reconsidered. He already knew the boy could drain Chi, and could nearly keep up with him, even though he was holding back, speed-wise. But there was so much he didn't know about the brat; perhaps this was an opportunity to find out exactly what Ranma could do!  
"Then again, why not?" Cell stood passively, and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Take your best shot!"  
  
Vegeta frowned. Even his Final flash attack couldn't mar Cell, and he had put all of his energy into it. The kid had no chance!  
Then he felt something and looked towards the child. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
Cell gasped. From around Ranma came a golden glow, not Chi; that flowed like water to engulf the ring, till it was glowing faintly with the same energy that he was. Then it expanded to extend under their audience's feet and beyond for a good distance.  
The boy was standing ramrod straight, with his head bowed and his arms parallel to the ground, pointing at Cell, his hand's palms facing at the ground.  
"Tao..." the child began, in a surprisingly deep voice.  
Underneath the ground trembled and shook like a coiled snake disturbed from its peaceful rest.  
"...Chi..." the boy continued, oblivious of everything but the technique and Cell. He was deep in a powerful pattern, a powerful, deep and very dangerous pattern.  
"...Geizaa!" he finished, a stream of golden energy flying from his hands, towards Cell. The more he pushed into the beam, the smaller the area covered by the golden energy became.  
Cell was too shocked to do anything but block.   
This mere child shouldn't be capable of summoning forth, such natural power! He thought angrily, miffed at both himself and the boy, Ranma.  
Ranma pushed everything he could summon into that single blast of power.   
Cell blocked as best as he could but soon was overwhelmed and was swallowed by the stream of energy.  
  
Ranma slumped to the ground in exhaustion. The energy he had used did not come from him but the earth itself, but to channel so much would be flirting with death.  
As he lay there panting, some of the small crowd thought of the attack.  
  
"Piccolo, what was that?" asked Gohan innocently.  
Piccolo bowed his head and cupped his jaw in his hand, then cupped that arms elbow in his other hand. "Well, the name is a bit of a clue Tao Chi Geizaa. Tao, the way of... Chi, Earth... And Geizaa, means geyser. The 'Way of Earth Geyser'. Well it was a geyser of sorts, and its power did appear to come from the Earth!"  
Vegeta asked Piccolo angrily, "Did that brat kill Cell or didn't it?"  
"Well obviously not!" said Piccolo snapped peevishly. "Look."  
  
Cell was pissed. Very, very pissed. He lost and arm and a leg, and some of his head. All of which, he regenerated easily.  
He floated above the cloud of dust that was the result of the blast. He was, spotted by all the spectators, but his little opponent was too busy hacking due to the dust to notice him. So Cell waited, seething.  
During this time, the dust cloud had settled, and it was clear to all the amount of the destruction. All of one side of the ring was gone, and an ever-widening trench was created from the point of impact with Cell.  
Looking at this Cell sweatdropped, along with the other spectators. Many were glad they weren't in the way of that thing. Cell had a raised opinion of the boy now he had seen this amount of destruction from him. But...   
"Kamehameha!" screamed Cell.  
Ranma looked up and gulped as he saw gigantic beam of energy heading straight towards him. He faintly heard a voice shouting, "No Cell, you'll destroy the world!"  
That in mind Ranma did the only technique he could do. "Akujin Akuba!"  
  
It was an oddly beautiful sight. A beam of pure white energy rimmed with yellow light coming from a dark figure and at the end it splitting into a thousand strands of energy, each flowing into a small boy's aura.  
Both the giver and the resipricant screamed one of pain and rage, the other of power and ecstasy.  
  
Ranma couldn't help but think in that wash of Chi, what it must be like to have that sort of power all the time, how corrupting it could be.  
There was something odd; something different about this than the other time he used Akujin Akuba on Cell. He felt it and poured a strand of his awareness up it.  
  
Cell screamed and felt so much rage and anger at the child stealing his power that his throat began to bleed. Then that anger was broken by the realisation of something odd, a taste, a sound, a touch, a sight, he couldn't be sure. He sent his own awareness to discover what it was.  
  
Just being born. Screaming. Mother's voice, so soft, gentle and loving  
Water all around. Doctor Gero's voice, harsh and hateful. Learning... to destroy.  
Two years, of age, and happy. Playing in a yard. Mother close by. Watching. Loving.  
Ready to emerge. Pain, sensation. I was taught these, and how to destroy.  
I am four years old. Pops. Gave paper and ink. Telling me to play with them. Love.  
Walking down a ghost town. Loving to destroy, to destroy love. Must destroy.  
Six years old, and despairing. Fear. Cats. Colds, so cold, and pain. Painful betrayal!  
  
Fighting. Blood rushing. Pleasure. Pleasure in destruction.  
  
Ten years old. Anguish. Pain. Hope. Torture. Hate.  
  
Fulfilment: in pain and in war. In death, and destruction.  
  
Twelve years old, with friendily despair, depression, determination, and hate.  
  
Time travel. Searching. To become Perfect. To be the Perfect Destroyer!  
  
Fourteen: Contempt, denial, depression, despair, and deep loathing.  
Fighting. The powerful warriors: hide them. I will destroy them all.  
Sixteen: Confusion, heartache, conflicting honour, failing determination and hatred.  
Finally complete. Whole, and perfect. The Ultimate Destroyer!  
Eighteen: New, odd, confusion, determination, self-sacrifice, and a killing love.  
Fighting spirit. The desire to win. Make us as one.  
  
All this, and more. Their entire lives were flowing between them. Thoughts, and memories. Their raging emotions, and subtle feelings. Along with, all of their, experiences, and memories. Everything that made them: them, was read by the other. They understood. They sympathised. They were one.  
  
Everyone was surprised when Cell stopped the attack and flew over to Ranma. Then he stood in front of the boy and they both nodded, respectfully.  
Cell then walked calmly to the camera crew. The frightened men were nearly ready to bolt, so Cell didn't come any more than thirteen feet.  
Cell started talking into the camera. "I apologise for my actions. People of Earth you have nothing to fear from me, any longer!" Then he turned away and walked up to Ranma. They both smiled and nodded.   
Ranma was picked up by Cell and he took off into the sky.  
  
Krillin blinked, "Well, that wasn't even remotely weird!" he said sarcastically. 


	4. Greater Power Chapter 3

Greater Power Chapter 3  
Dragonball crossover with Ranma 1/2  
by Naquiel  
  
Disclaimer - Ranma and Dragonball (or Z or GT) don't belong to me so please don't sue.  
Note - For further explanation of the theory in this Fanfiction, please refer to my Author's Notes. And, the Dragonball elements are now here.  
  
~~~~#~~~~  
Chapter 3  
  
Ranma and Cell were on top of a tall mountain. They were both in mediating, calmly filing the memories and experiences of the other, so that those emotions, and feelings wouldn't contaminate themselves as people any further than they all ready had been. Both like to have control over themselves and what, and who, they were.  
Ranma, who was wearing a green shirt and a black pair of Kung-Fu trousers, kindly, materialised by Cell, was the first to break the ice. "So, where do we go from here?"  
Cell was reluctant to touch that topic first, and he had questions he wanted answered first. "First, what happened to us?"  
Ranma frowned slightly, his eyes still closed, his hands on the knees of his crossed legs. "I have heard stories. They are vague but they do tell of the possibility of mental and physical fusion's' between a pair of people.   
"The story I heard was of two women, priestesses of some obscure temple, found a way to channel their goddess by becoming connected with their goddess. They believed that by sharing their minds their goddess could act through them, and bring herself back to full power. The story went that they succeeded but died due to the incompatibility of a goddess' mind and a human one!   
"There are others but they all tell a similar story. People tried for some reason or another, and failed, tending to die because of it."  
Cell was agitated by this "Is that what happened to us? How?"  
"Both of us saw the other's life. We now understand each other. We share memories. We are connected now by a subtle empathic bond. It can only be a mental fusion that didn't fuse our minds as one, merely superimposed them and allowed them to mix before separating them. As to how, I don't know, but perhaps, we succeeded where they failed, even though it was an accident, due to my tattoos, or the Chi attacks, or any number of things!"  
Cell was unimpressed, "Last time I checked, ink couldn't merge minds together, for any period of time!"  
"Well, you obviously don't remember what I know of Shinto wards, and mystic tattoos. Admittedly I don't know much, but I know enough to tell you that my tattoos may have effected the Chi flows. Besides, it could have been the combination of the Akujin Akuba and the Kamehameha. It could have been that I used to have a small amount of Eva in my body!"  
Cell was curious, "Eva?"  
Ranma was oddly sage-like. "You'll remember it soon enough!"  
"Ah," Cell remarked as he 'remembered' one of Ranma's memories, of finding the temple-cum-library and of learning it's contents. He also 'remembered' the theory about Eva and the ritual it required to convert normal Chi into it. "Um, does this mean, I too have Eva?" asked Cell.  
"No, well, possibly! I have no Eva in my body presently, but I begun the conversion process, just before Happosai used that damned mirror on me, along with the magic mushroom. I think I have all the elemental energy required for the process, but you have no elemental energy within yourself, and no way of getting it. I don't feel that there is a magical nexus from which to draw upon the energy, on this world. And the elemental energy within me would merely re-enter nature if it released from me, say, if I died!"  
Cell pondered this for a moment, "So, what is the difference between Chi and Eva?"  
"You'll remember soon enough, Cell!"  
"I'm impatient!"  
"Okay. Think of Chi like atoms, with their own protons, electrons and neutrons. And think of Eva like molecules of Chi. Elementally the same thing, just Eva has a tightly compacted structure!"  
"Ranma, if I remember correctly, you were never very good in school!"  
"Well, what can I say, I learn well in my sleep!" Ranma said sheepishly.  
"So, why the elemental energy?"  
"The elemental energy is the only thing that can allow an Eva 'molecule' to form without it breaking! And like regular atoms, and molecules under those circumstances, you can expect a nuclear explosion, just made out of raw Chi energy. The elemental energy supports it when it's forming, and prevents it from breaking under it's own 'weight'!" finished Ranma.   
"So what about the sub-atomic, or sub-Chi particles?"  
"Huh?"  
"The 'electrons', 'protons' and 'neutrons'!"  
"Oh, them! I don't really know. I don't think they are large enough to use. But I do know that their ratios are connected to emotions! A certain emotion equals a certain ratio for the sub-Chi particles! I also think that these particles have something to do with elemental energy!"  
"Oh. So, what are you going to do now?" asked Cell.  
"What ya mean?" asked Ranma, put off balance by the suddenness of the question.  
"Well, the Z-fighters, you probably remember them, won't believe that I am no longer a threat, and they may believe you to be another android created by Dr. Gero or something like that!" Cell stated logically.  
This gave Ranma some food for thought. "Well," he started slowly. "I guess I should stock up on some Eva. Then I guess you could train me to do a Kamehameha, and all those, other cool chi attacks. Maybe I could be your student!" asked Ranma hopefully.  
Now it was Cell's turn to eat. "Well, you show true promise on the battlefield. I'm sure that between my knowledge of the Z-fighters attacks and abilities, and my own training methods, I could make you a supreme fighter! Perhaps greater than I!"  
"Well, don't get too egotistical on me!" remarked Ranma.  
"Today my student, is the day you learn the true meaning of training!" laughed Cell, in a distinctly evil tone.  
"I'm gonna regret this!" murmured Ranma as he stared at his wildly laughing mentor.  
  
Two weeks later, Ranma found himself once again meditating on top of the mountain, however this time he was floating gently on a cushion of Chi.   
He had his hands together, cupped, in his lap, energy crackling just above them. He gently formed mental strands of Eva and formed them into a small sphere that he directed towards the ground.   
The small sphere of amber flew towards the ground and upon contact dissipated like mist, which rolled along the ground in all direction, giving new life to the old, hard rock. In the wake, grass grew. Soil was formed from granite. Blossoms bloomed.  
The wake went for 30cm in all directions, creating an oasis of life in the heart of the mountainous region, where it was rare to find. It caused Ranma to smile, until he was hit on the head.  
Cell said in the way of an explanation, "Don't get cocky kid. Your not nearly good enough yet."  
  
Once again, we find Ranma and Cell on top of the mountain, three weeks later. Swirling around both of them, were their perspective auras. For Cell, it was like a roaring bonfire of white and yellow flame, but for Ranma, the aura was blue and white, intense and glaring, with thousands of tiny motes of energy flying, floating, swirling within and around his aura, making little chiming noises, like crystals.  
The two auras were identical in size, and completely passive, not affecting anything of their environment, just being. Both of them were facing each other, in their cross-legged poses.  
Occasionally Cell would enlarge his aura, sometimes shrink it, Ranma's training was to match these alterations.  
Quite suddenly, Cell frowned and shut off his aura, opened his eyes and looked at Ranma, who had suppressed his own aura and looked questioningly at Cell.  
"Ranma, I know that you are a quick study, but this is amazing," Cell told his exceptional student. "To master the training so quickly as to let your mind wander!"  
Ranma blushed and bowed from his pose. "Gomen, sensei!"  
"It's alright, but, tell me, what is it that you were thinking of. I have a good feeling it's about martial arts, otherwise you wouldn't be so preoccupied!" smiled Cell, enjoying his role as benevolent sensei.  
Ranma scratched the base of his pigtail with his right hand, laughing nervously. "Well, I was thinking, my old man made up two schools of martial arts, of his own, really powerful as well. I was wondering, could I make up one of my own?" he took a uniquely serious expression.  
Cell was surprised, "Ranma, if you made up a new school, I would be very impressed and I would consider you as an accomplished master. Although, as I didn't learn martial arts in the same way as everyone else: I none-the-less feel that, that single accomplishment would mean that you may, very well, be beyond my teaching! So, did you have any ideas about this new school?"  
Ranma was once again sheepish, "I kinda thought up a few."  
"A few techniques to start your school on, good strategy." Cell said approvingly.  
"No, ah. A few schools!"  
Cell facevaulted, "Exactly how long were you zoned out for?"  
  
Later on that day, after their arduous training, both Cell and Ranma were once again, cross-legged in the same spot, both sweating heavily due to the strenuous Chi exercises.  
Cell ignited a pile of firewood in between them. The wood was made both dry and aflame in a second, due to the tiny bolt of intense energy. Both of them looked into the flames for a time, before Cell broke the ice.  
"Now that we have a moment, do you want to tell me a bit about your school ideas?"  
"Sure," replied Ranma enthusiastically. "Well, I was thinking about going to the same school as the youngest Z-fighter, y'know Gohan! That way, maybe I can convince them I'm not an Android or anythin'..."  
"Ranma, that is a good idea, but I was talking about the martial arts schools ideas, that you had earlier!"  
"Oh, well I was thinking a lot about my old man's 'forbidden' schools, the Umisenken and the Yamasenken. They're powerful enough to give you a run for your money if that Vegeta dude learned them! But they've got loads of flaws, flaws that I think I can iron out." Ranma began thoughtfully and paused.  
"Go ahead!" reassured Cell.  
"Well, I was thinking, with my Eva manipulation ability, now, I might be able to create schools much more powerful than any other, it's just that no-one else could learn them. But I guess, I could find other mystical nexuses and make my students Eva users too!"  
"No, never do that!" snapped Cell. "Do you have any idea the consequences that would happen if someone was given the ability to use Eva, and taught to use it. True, there is a possibility that some of your students, if you decide to teach, will use their powers and abilities for unselfish reasons. However, others, far to many, in my humble opinion, could easily become corrupted by that power and could easily be too powerful, or too numerous for you and any other students to fight against. The risk is so great that it's unthinkable!" Cell took a breath and sighed, "Promise me Ranma, promise that you will never give someone the knowledge to become an Eva user. We can't help that I know, but I will never try to get that power, and I promise that I will never tell anyone how!"  
"Sure, I guess, you make a lot of sense, 'n' all! I promise, no one will know of how to gain Eva from me!" Ranma took a few scrolls from his subspace pocket and threw the rolled-up pieces of paper into the hungry flames. The old material crackled, as the heat, releasing long wisps of black smoke and shrivelling the paper into ash, licked it at.  
"So," Cell began eager to change the subject, "About your ideas for those schools!"  
Ranma smiled now back into his element. "Well, I though about making new and improved versions of my old man's so-called 'forbidden' schools. And since they focus on stealth and offence. I thought that creating schools that focused on other things, like defence, long-range and close-range combat, self-enhancement and a general merging of all of these. Kinda like a Kaio-ken attack but a complete fusion of all the other schools as well as a power-up!"  
Cell nodded. "Interesting. So many schools, with such focus would be best if used in a combination! Yet each can have various specialised attacks and methods. There is definite potential there!"  
"So I can train and develop them!"  
"Train, yes, but I think that you should think over your ideas a little more, refine it and that way, you can focus on training, instead of have your concentration split in half. I don't think you'll have much of a wait. One more week of training and you'll be almost as powerful as I am!"  
"Really!"  
"Well, perhaps. You may and you may not, but if you do it will be because of hard work and concentration, not daydreaming!"  
  
The next day, Ranma and Cell once more can be found sitting across from each other in their cross-legged position, meditating furiously. Their respective auras swirled around each other. They frowned, focusing their energies, until, suddenly Ranma's eyes snapped open.  
He barely got a chance to groan before he passed out!  
  
Meanwhile, at Kami's Lookout, the Z-fighters were assembled.   
Goku and Gohan were standing with Chichi, to one side of the Lookout, getting soundly shouted at by the overwrought woman. Somehow, even quite some time after the stillborn tournament, manage to be angry with Goku for putting her Gohan in danger by taking him there.  
Vegeta and future Trunks were getting similar treatment from Bulma, as she held baby trunks.  
Piccolo was sitting cross-legged, chatting with Mr. Pobo and Dende, between two trees that lined most of the Lookout's perimeter.  
Yamacha, Tien and Krillin were standing as a group to one side, deep in thought, worried about the Cell situation.  
The one thought, which was shared by all of the fighters present, was: 'Who was that small boy and how was he connected to Cell?'  
Krillin was one of the exceptions. He was worried about 18, the beautiful, yet tomboyish Android that he fell for. She was absorbed into Cell, through his Kyuushyuu ability, for him to complete his transformation into his 'perfect' form.  
He missed her. But not so much that he wouldn't notice the two large approaching auras.  
One by one, all of the fighters tensed up and looked west.  
  
Cell flew as fast as he could; his small precious cargo safely tucked in his arms. His aura flared like a comet, the vapour trail extending far into the distance. He rushed as fast as he could, pushing himself to the limits of his ability, limits he had believed to be unsurpassable after he learned he had any, in the first place!  
  
"It's so... strong!" stated Goku, in a ready stance, gritting his teeth, his hair golden-white and spiky and his aura ready.  
"It must be Cell!" Krillin stated the obvious.  
"But, where is that second, smaller aura coming from?" asked Piccolo, aware that no one had the answer.  
  
Cell came closer to the Lookout; he could practically taste the Chi signatures of the Z-fighters. He slowed down, still anxious for his charge, but willing to take the time so that it does not appear to be a threatening action.  
He came within sight of the floating structure and carefully righted himself, suppressing his aura and landed gently on the tiled surface of the Lookout's grounds.  
  
Goku was the first to react. He walked up to the silently standing Cell, both of their faces grim and tense.  
"Why are you here Cell?" asked Goku when he came within a few feet of Cell.  
As an answer, Cell moved his arms, revealing his small charge's snoring, form.  
Goku looked at him, puzzled.  
Once again, as an answer, Cell shifted his arms, to reveal to Goku the reason for Ranma's earlier pain and present unconsciousness.  
"A tail!" shouted Goku, waking Ranma in the process, earning him a stern stare from Cell.  
"Oh, Cell-sensei. I had the weirdest dream. A long brown tail came out my butt, and I passed out." said Ranma dreamily. He let out a little sneeze and his tail came up to wipe his nose. It went back to rest and for a full two seconds, nothing happened. "Ahhhh!" screamed Ranma, jumping from Cell's arms, staring in complete shock at his tail.  
"How could he be a Saiyan?" asked Goku of Cell.  
"So you came to the same conclusion as I." He sighed and rubbed at the corner of one of his eyes. "I was hoping that you could tell me that, actually!"  
  
A few hours later found all of the Z-fighters, Ranma and Cell in a comfortably large room, which somehow had escaped discovery by any of them in the past. Only now did Mr. Pobo reveal its existence.   
The room was cylindrical and plain. The place was well lit and had a number of comfy chairs and tatami mats arranged in a very Feng Shui manner.  
They were all, silent. Most were staring at Cell, while he and Ranma were staring at his tail, Ranma in shock, and Cell in bemusement.  
It was Piccolo who broke the silence. "So, Mr. Pobo. How come none of us knew of this room before?"  
"Well," explained the pleasant black man. "I get so lonely up here. In the past, I either spoke to Kami, or now, Dende. I needed a hobby, so I started collecting stamps, and so forth. This is the room where I practice my Feng Shui!" he blushed embarrassed.  
There was a pause, the silence beginning to settle back in, however Bulma yelped in joy as she looked at a calculator-like device in her hands. "I am such a genius!"  
"Huh," said most of the people in the room in one freakily simultaneous query.  
"Well, it's like this," began Bulma. "Doctor Gero, made Cell, by combining and manipulating DNA and artificial DNA made from data from Saiyans, demi-Sayains, Freiza, so forth. As you know, Saiyans and humans are genetically quite similar. It is possible that during this Chi incident between Cell and Ranma, that the Saiyan-DNA from Cell mutated Ranma's DNA into that of a Saiyan, as the human and Saiyan DNA strands resonated with each other's Chi. I would not be surprised if Ranma also demonstrates some Namekian and other various abilities from the donors that went to make Cell!"  
"How can you be sure?" asked Cell.  
Bulma chewed absently on the tip of one of her pens. "I can't really be sure. I don't know enough about Chi and the techniques used, or about your unique genetics. This is pure guesswork. There are loads of variables that I just can't keep track of, but I can tell you, as an educated guess it's pretty good, and it's the best idea that I can think of. Unless you have another theory." She said slyly, then realising who she was talking too.  
Cell smirked at Bulma's caught-in-the-headlights expression. "Well, what did happen, due to the incident, that I know of, other than this." He pointed to Ranma's tail. "Is that Ranma and I mentally merged for a small amount of time. During which, we were both altered. I know almost every detail of Ranma's life, up until the incident, and the same vice versa."  
"I guess that means his memories made you not want to kill anymore, huh?" asked Krillin.  
"No, in fact it makes me want to destroy you all, even more!" Cell replied grimly. "Ranma's life was not remotely close to peaches and cream. His father is a fat, lazy, often-drunk piss-poor excuse for a father. His mother is the sanest of all of the people he knew, which isn't saying much. She has a fascination for him to be 'manly,' goodness knows exactly what she means by that! He has been sold off to countless people, in return for food or money for his pig-lazy father, in my personnel opinion, I doubt that he really is Ranma's father! He has numerous fiancés, due to his 'father's' selling of him, arranging a hundred horrors for Ranma in his youth, in 'the name of the art.' I could tell you of some of them, but I don't want you to be sick when I haven't finished." The group looked bemusedly at Cell, who just carried on regardless. "His entire nineteen years have been nothing but trial after trail, neverending and constanstly confusing, and disorientating. I wouldn't live his life then if I were paid to live even a second of it!" he stated in conclusion, to the startled faces of most of the people present.  
"Well, uh. That doesn't sound too nice!" said Goku, stating the obvious. "I can guess you have to be of strong moral character to have survived that unscathed!" he looked speculatively at Ranma, trying to assess him further, and deeper.   
"Oh, you poor little mite!" exclaimed Chichi as her strong maternal instincts took hold. She rushed forward and bundled the small boy in a number of unnecessary scarves. Afterwards, she dragged his shell-shocked and bandaged form over to beside Gohan, leaving towards the direction of the kitchen, muttering about having to make more food.  
Gohan rubbed the back of his head as he stared after his mum, the golden-white hair, charged with energy in his Super Sayain State.  
Cell leaned over towards Goku and asked with a low voice. "Didn't she hear me say 'his entire nineteen years'?"  
Goku responded in a stage whisper. "She hears things selectively!"  
"Oh. Ranma's mother is a lot like that!" Cell noted. "Ranma's actually quite unusual."  
"How so?" asked Piccolo, the rest of the people in the room looking at Cell, questioningly.  
Cell crossed his arms and closed in eyes, in a typical Piccolo-pose. "Ranma, I hope you don't mind if I tell them about this?"  
Ranma was busy struggling out of the mountain of scarves, being helped, kindly, by Gohan. He made the time to reply, "Na, I don't mind. They'll find out eventually, anyway."  
Cell nodded silently, and spoke. "As I mentioned earlier, Ranma has lived for nineteen years, much longer than apparent. In another dimension he was born and raised, if you could really call it being 'raised'. In that dimension, he was taught to be a martial artist, as soon as he could walk, and he became the best in his world. He was a protégé, and still is. His skill was great, however, in that world they dealt more with skill than the raw power than is such a dominant part of being a martial artist in this world."  
Goku piped up spontaneously, "Like those aliens, on Yardrat, that taught me the Instant Transmission!"  
Cell looked at Goku, pausing from his storytelling. "Instant Transmission?"  
"A technique that's like super-speed, except you go as fast as light!"  
"Interesting," Cell looked at Goku, speculatively and obviously thought a bit higher of Goku. He continued the tale of Ranma's earlier life. "Ranma lived a very complicated and overly confusing life, where almost everyone in his life was trying to control him. He was kept so off balance that he wasn't capable of dealing with his problems, especially as they were constantly changing. Unsurprisingly, he was incapable of doing much other than fighting, he was less educated that you, Goku!"  
"Hey!" whined Goku.  
"Poor, poor boy!" said Piccolo shaking his head pityingly.  
The other Z-fighters either looked at Ranma sympathetically, or looked at Cell to see wither he was lying or not.  
"Also, in that other reality, he discovered the ability to create or utilise an advanced form of Chi, called Eva. Eva, in case your wondering, makes Ranma almost immortal, and allowed him to not only fight me, by also, under my tutelage, become as powerful as me!"  
The others in the room first looked, startled and suspicious at Cell, then at Ranma, who nodded an affirmative. "Well," Ranma amended. "I'm not as powerful as Cell, just very close!"  
Now, Vegeta piped up. "How on Earth can you, a mere child be as powerful as Cell, or even 'very close'!" he shouted, enraged that a mere child should have so much, greater, power than he had.  
Ranma pondered for a moment and replied. "Well, every Eva molecule in my body acts like a self-contained aura, highly condensed and becomes even stronger after my own aura is powered up. Well, not exactly like that, it's more like, those Eva aura and my own personnel aura, are harmonised, the more I train with my aura, and Chi abilities, the more powerful my Eva abilities become. It works like that the other way round as well! It is the collective energies of both my Eva molecules and my own aura, that are almost as powerful as Cell!"  
Goku; throughout was pondering in his own, childish way. "Um, Trunks. How is it that you never mentioned Ranma to us, I mean, you are from the future, so haven't you heard of a future version of Ranma?"  
Trunks shook his head, a bemused look on his face. "No, never. Mum never mentioned him, and she told me a lot about the others here, but, nothing about Ranma!"  
Ranma shrugged his shoulders and stated clearly. "Well, the Nanban mirror allows for time travel, and dimensional travel. It's possible that because of this, my coming here has created an alternate future other than yours, Trunks, just like what you are trying to do. So, I guess in your future, there's no mention of me, because I didn't exist, but here, in the new future, I do exist, see?"  
Trunks nodded, appreciatively. "Yeah, just like the other slight differences: Goku's heart disease hitting him later on; the different androids; Cell, all the other, less noticeable, things have either been the source, or by-product of some sort of quantum effect that occurs due to time-travel!"  
Ranma nodded, then turned to Gohan and commented. "Cool hair, I like the Piccolo-style shoulder-cape thing!"  
Gohan smiled and said, "Thanks, I think they do go nicely together, the Super Saiyan hair and the cape!"  
"Yep, really cool!" Ranma agreed.  
  
Cell was getting uncomfortable; Ranma and Gohan were talking amicably, as were the other Z-fighters, except for Krillin, who just kept staring hatefully at Cell. Finally, he snapped.   
"Hey, Baldy, what are you looking at?"  
Krillin just glared more.  
"It's because of Eighteen, isn't it?" asked Trunks, who had been listening in, just like the others, since Cell's outburst. "You liked her!"  
Krillin glared more at Cell, but also blushed.  
"Well," said Cell, slightly relieved that there was something that he could do to stop the annoying staring. Well, he could just kill Baldy, but that wouldn't be a good thing to do, according to his newly rearranged morals. He raised a fist and punched himself in the stomach.  
The squishing noise drew everyone's attention, including Bulma, who was leading in a figure, disguised by the shadows. Cell hacked and coughed as he warped out of shape, like piece of gelatine. Out of his distorted mouth, came a pair of feet, covered in a membrane, lubricated in green ooze. He continued this very disgusting procedure, until the entire membrane sack had came out of his mouth, then he became properly shaped, again.  
Everyone in the room was staring at the scene with morbid curiosity and no slight amount of disgust.  
Cell calmly took one of his hands, and made a sweeping motion along the length of the cocoon, splitting it like a melon, to reveal the undistorted form of Android Eighteen.   
Cell explained calmly to the assorted crowd, "My body was so busy digesting Seventeen that it didn't get around to fully absorbing Eighteen's cells. She was secreted in a dimensional pocket and tapped into. Since this did not decrease my power level any, I was content to let it last like that until I got round to absorbing her completely. Oh, well, good thing I had to wait, isn't it?"  
Krillin rushed to Eighteen's side and lifted her head up, so that she would be more comfortable, when she woke up. "Eighteen, are you alright?"  
The Android murmured in her enforced sleep, and drowsily opened her eyes. "Uh, what hit me?"  
"Me," answered Cell helpfully, still smiling, even after Eighteen, floated-cum-jumped, from Krillin to face Cell, still shakily. "Oh, do sit down. We both know you're in no fit state to fight! I would massacre you!"  
Eighteen fell down, too exhausted to continue standing. "What is happening?"  
Krillin, helpfully explained, "Well, it's like this: This boy Ranma is from another dimension popped up and fought Cell, somehow, their minds kinda overlapped, and Cell's good now!"  
Eighteen looked completely lost, and blinked a few times.  
"Hey, guys. That was really gross!" stated Bulma, butting into all conversation, standing in the doorway, and still looking a little green. "I, uh, have some good news for you!" She moved to one side and beckoned for a figure from behind her to come forth.  
A large man in green armour and a black jump suit, with a red mochican hairstyle, along with a distant look in his eyes, walked into the room, stooping under the doorframe as he came past.  
"Sorry he took so long, Dad kinda spilled coffee into his head!" said Bulma apologetically.  
"Oh, he survived. How interesting!" Cell exclaimed, and promptly went back to chatting with Goku. 


End file.
